Ich kann dich sehen
by WillowCatkin
Summary: PostHogwarts, HD Slash angehaucht. Nach einem schlimmen Vorfall flüchtet Harry in die Muggelwelt, doch lange hält seine Tarnung nicht. Oneshot


Titel: Ich sehe dich

Autor: Willow

Art: one-shot

Genre: Drama, Angst

Pairing: Harry/ Draco

Warnings: Dark-fic, Slash angehaucht

Beta: DiamondOfOcean

Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum gehört auch bei diesem one-shot immer noch nicht mir. Misses Rowling ist diejenige mit den Rechten und Geld verdienen tue ich hiermit auch nicht. Ich hoffe, dass die Charaktere diesen Mini-one-shot einigermaßen gut verkraften werden und dann noch in der Lage sind, den siebten Band zu bestreiten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ich sehe dich -

Es ist Punkt achtzehn Uhr und du fährst mit deinem spießigen VW Combi in deine Hofeinfahrt, um deinen Wagen in deiner Garage zu parken, die genauso aussieht wie jede andere in dieser Straße.

Du kommst jeden Tag um diese Uhrzeit nach Hause, von deinem gewöhnlichen Muggeljob in dem städtischen Kinderheim. Du wirst wie jeden Tag auf dem Weg zu deiner Haustür anhalten und in deinen Briefkasten sehen. Vielleicht ist heute wieder ein Brief für denjenigen angekommen, den du vortäuschst, zu sein. Dein richtiger Name steht niemals auf den Umschlägen, denn diesen hast du vor einiger Zeit abgelegt. Dann wirst du in deinem kleinen 08 15 Haus verschwinden, bevor ich dir auch dort hineinfolge.

Was ist nur aus dir geworden, Harry Potter?

Wer hätte gedacht, dass der damals so hoch gelobte Goldjunge der Zaubererwelt seinen Rücken zukehren und das Leben eines stinknormalen Muggel vorziehen würde? Wir haben doch alle noch etwas Großartiges von dir erwartet, aber du machst den Eindruck, als würdest du für den Rest deines Lebens in deinem sich immer wieder wiederholenden Trott verbringen wollen.

Ich kenne deinen Tagesablauf, Harry Potter. Um genau zu sein, ist deiner zu meinem geworden, notgedrungen. Ich beobachte dich schon seit einigen Wochen und es wundert mich immer wieder, wie du das durchhältst und nicht dagegen ankämpfst.

Ich stehe hier, wenn du früh morgens das Haus verlässt, um zur Arbeit zu fahren und auch in deiner Mittagspause werfe ich ein Auge auf dich. Manchmal drehst du dich sogar zu mir um und dann suchst du nach irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden. Dann musst du das Gefühl haben, beobachtet zu werden. Es sind solche Momente, in denen es einem aus heiterem Himmel eiskalt den Rücken hinunterläuft oder sich einem die Haare plötzlich aufstellen. Dann sehe ich, wie deine Augen den Raum absuchen. Sie werden mich aber nicht finden, du kannst mich nicht sehen. Es ist ein Zauber, Potter. Ein simpler Zauber, schwarz, aber simpel.

Meistens gibst du es auf, wenn du nach mehrmaligem Durchsuchen deines Hauses oder anderer Orte, an denen du dich befindest, niemanden findest und setzt dich zurück vor dein Fernsehgerät oder tust irgendetwas anderes, von dem ich glaube, dass es dich doch nicht erfüllt.

Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Dort, wo früher Glanz war, zum Beispiel wenn du mir mal wieder den Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt hattest, ist jetzt nur noch dieses trübe und müde Grün zu sehen. Weißt du überhaupt, dass dir das kein Stück steht, Potter?

Dir fehlt eindeutig ein wenig Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Seitdem ich dich begleite, bist du nur an einem Abend ausgegangen. Drücken wir es mal so aus: Der Abend hatte dich eher in deine Abschottung zurückgeworfen, als dass er dir gut getan hatte. Seit dem Tod von Ginny bist du anders geworden. Wahrscheinlich gibst du dir noch immer die Schuld daran, dass er sie tötete und kannst ihrem Bruder und ihrer besten Freundin deshalb nicht in die Augen sehen. Vielleicht hältst du es deshalb keine Minute in ihrer Nähe aus, weil die Schuldgefühle dann noch stärker an dir nagen.

Aber soll ich dir was sagen? Wenn jemand nicht daran schuld ist, dann bist du das, aber das wirst du leider nicht einsehen. Du hast dich aufgegeben, Potter. Sieh nur, was aus dir geworden ist. Du läufst davon.

Aber weißt du was?

Du bist ein verdammter Gryffindor. Irgendwann wirst du diese Seite in dir nicht mehr unterdrücken können. Irgendwann wirst du ihren Tod verarbeitet haben und dann wirst du zurückkehren wollen. Die Wut in deinen jetzt noch so trüben Augen wird kochen und du wirst die Gerechtigkeit fordern, wie es sich für einen wahren Gryffindor ziemt. Es wird früher oder später passieren, dass du losziehen wirst, um dich an ihm zu rächen.

Nur leider weiß er das ganz genau.

Meinst du etwa, er würde abwarten, bis du deinen Schmerz überwunden und dich selbst wiedergefunden hast, damit er sich mit dir herumschlagen kann?

Das wird er mit Sicherheit nicht tun. Dem dunklen Lord würde es so gar nicht passen, wenn du dich ihm irgendwann in den Weg stellen würdest. Böse Zauberer haben nun einmal die Eigenschaft, bösartig zu handeln und von den Schwächen seiner Gegner oder auch seiner Gefolgsleute zu profitieren.

Und weißt du, warum ich hier bin, Potter? Warum ich dir auf Schritt und Tritt folge, dich keine einzige Minute aus den Augen lasse? Ich bin hier, weil er mich geschickt hat. Er schickte mich zu dir, damit ich meinen Fehler von damals in der sechsten Klasse wiedergutmachen kann.

Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt, ein Todesser zu sein. Wie es ist, das dunkle Mal zu tragen und in ständiger Angst vor demjenigen zu leben, der das Zentrum deiner Existenz sein sollte, weil du dich ihm mit deinem Leben verschrieben hast. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich fliehen, genauso wie du das getan hast. Weg von der Zaubererwelt und weg von dem Krieg und all den schrecklichen Dingen. Aber er würde mich finden, genauso wie er auch meine Mutter und meinen Vater finden würde und das kann ich nicht riskieren. Ich bin ein verdammter Slytherin, ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich sollte den dunklen Lord lieber nicht verärgern.

Vor ein paar Wochen, als er dich hier gefunden hatte und du glaubtest, deine Tarnung als Muggel sei perfekt, hat er mich hierhin geschickt, um dich zu beobachten und zu kontrollieren. Er weiß, dass du sonst irgendwann wieder zurückkehren würdest. Auch wenn du im Moment geschwächt wirkst und es mir wirklich einfach machst, im Notfall soll ich dich töten, Potter, so ist die Anweisung. Er wird es nicht tun, ich denke, er befürchtet, dass sich die Geschehnisse der Halloweennacht von damals wiederholen könnten und somit ist es meine Aufgabe, auf dich aufzupassen.

Und jetzt sitzt du hier immer noch lebend vor mir und schaust dir lustlos eine Wiederholung einer Quizsendung an.

Ich kann dich doch nicht töten, Harry!

Wie könnte ich das? Du warst immer ein Teil von mir. Damals in der Schule, wenn ich auf etwas besonders stolz war, war mein erster Blick zu dir, um zu sehen, ob du dich auch schön ärgertest, weil ich etwas so gut hinbekommen hatte. Ich hatte immer den Vergleich zu dir gesucht, weil ich dir auf andere Weise nicht nahe sein konnte. Ich habe es dir niemals erzählt, aber dass du mein Freundschaftsangebot nicht angenommen hattest, hat mich sehr getroffen. Im Geheimen habe ich immer bewundert, wie leidenschaftlich du an alles herangegangen bist oder dein ganzes Herz in die Dinge gesteckt hast.

Ich wünschte, die Dinge wären anders verlaufen und wir beide hätten die Chance gehabt, uns unter anderen Voraussetzungen kennen zu lernen. Du wurdest von Dumbledore als Retter der Welt vor dem Bösen herangezogen, während mein Vater mich seit dem Kindesalter genau in diese Richtung drängte und keinen Widerstand akzeptierte. Ich stecke hier zu tief drin, Potter, es tut mir Leid.

Meine Hand zittert etwas, während ich den Zaubertrank in deine Flasche Bier gebe, die du dir wie jeden Abend nach der albernen Quizsendung aus dem Kühlschrank holen wirst. Sorgfältig verschließe ich den Korken wieder, damit dir nichts Ungewöhnliches auffällt. Und dann, wenn du deine Flasche getrunken hast und dich wieder auf dein Sofa setzt, dann werde ich meinen Imperius erneuern. Du hast trotz des Giftes einen immer noch sehr starken Willen, das ist wirklich erstaunlich. Vielleicht bin ich bald gezwungen, den Fluch zwei Mal am Tag auf dich auszusprechen.

Ich bin jetzt einer von den Bösen, Potter. Ich sollte wirklich aufpassen, dass du den Imperius nicht bald abschütteln kannst. Ich sollte die Konzentration des Giftes erhöhen oder mich mehr auf den Zauber konzentrieren. Aber vielleicht hoffe ich ja insgeheim, dass du eines Tages nicht um achtzehn Uhr heimkommen wirst. Vielleicht wünsche ich mir ja, dass du endlich deine Gryffindorstärke findest und Rache suchen wirst.

Geh' jetzt schlafen, Harry. Du hast morgen wieder einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir und wer weiß, vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr.

Ende


End file.
